Gohar Zoulvisian
Gohar Zoulvisian is the daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia, an Armenian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Gohar Zoulvisian Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Story of Zoulvisia Roommmate: Greta Pferdekopf Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To hone my magic skills. My "Magic" Touch: I can disguise myself as a boy with the help of magic. Storybook Romance Status: Amit Jogi and I are a couple. We spend a lot of time together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: When I'm disguised as a boy, people don't recognize me, and a few girls have asked me out. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I am able to show off my magic in this class! Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's way too wimpy. Best Friend Forever After: Fatima Mkono. She's a very nice girl. We get along well. Character Appearance Gohar is above average height, with pale skin, long, wavy black hair, and green eyes. She wears a long blue dress and plenty of jewelry. Personality Gohar is a tricky type, and loves to deceive people, especially with her magic. She has an interest in horseback riding and other equestrian activities. Biography Barev Dzez! My name is Gohar Zoulvisian. I am the daughter of Zoulvisia and her husband the king. My father found a boy in the forest and challenged him to a battle. The boy rode off on his horse, and Dad followed. It turned out that this boy was actually Zoulvisia. Dad got help from three fairies' sons to find Zoulvisia. He found her, and she later became his wife. Later, a witch kidnapped her, but Dad went to save her (with the help of a fiery horse) and defeated the witch. I live with my parents on Mom's beautiful mountain. I live with them and my older brother Levon. I spend my days going to Ever After High. I like it here, since there's a lot of fun classes. I describe myself as an Amazonian beauty - I am 5 feet 10 inches tall and I am also skilled at arms. Plenty of guys think I'm gorgeous. I'm actually eight inches taller than my boyfriend Amit. People think we're a weird couple due to me towering over him - it doesn't help that people say I dominate over him. I admit, I can be a little overbearing sometimes. One thing I love to do is use magic to disguise myself as a boy. It's a lot of fun, and I like to mess with people's heads by using the boys' bathroom. I even confuse Zita Northwick, who loves to change the genders of other students. I am a Rebel since I see myself as rebellious and a free spirit who doesn't want to be told what to do. Trivia *Gohar's surname refers to her mother Zoulvisia. *Gohar owns a pet fiery horse named Hourig. *Gohar is friends with Darling Charming. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who voices Queen Metalia in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Armenian Category:The Story of Zoulvisia